


Flying With Daddy

by Zuhelle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuhelle/pseuds/Zuhelle
Summary: Oneshot. Charlie has been acting strange lately. Her father, the king of Hell, notices, and decides to get to the bottom of this. Needless to say, he will be very surprised when he finds out the truth behind his daughter's secret.





	Flying With Daddy

"Charlie dear, what are you doing here~?"  
Charlie whirled around, bracing her hands against her balcony railing. Her dad, Lucifer, had appeared behind her so suddenly, it gave her quite a shock.   
"Dad! You scared me!" Charlie whined. Lucifer eyed his daughter's trembling hands, taking note of her strange anxiety.   
"Sorry, sweetie. I'll be sure to knock next time."   
  
Lucifer walked over and leaned on the railing next to Charlie, looking out into the depths of Hell's kingdom.   
"You have been awful quiet lately. Your mother and I are worried about you," Lucifer said with a smile.   
Charlie closed her eyes and shrugged. "Oh, I guess I haven't been getting enough sleep lately. I'm just tired."   
  
Lucifer's eyes narrowed sharply. He was the king of Hell. He could sense a sinner's deceit before they even unlatched their foul jaws.   
But the person before him was not a sinner. Simply his daughter, and she was hiding something from him.   
Her legs were shaking now.   
  
"Well, in that case Charlie, off to bed with you! Chop chop!" Lucifer cheerfully clapped.   
Charlie stepped back in surprise that her father dropped the subject for now. Lucifer leaned in and kissed his daughter's face until she giggled out of embarrassed annoyance.   
"Daddy, come on! Stop!!"   
Lucifer laughed and pulled back. He flipped his apple cane into existence and gave her a polite bow. "I shall see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Get some sleep! I had better not see any bags under those eyes in the morning!"   
"Alright, dad. Love you." 

  
~~~  
  
Charlie didn't sleep a wink. In fact, she deliberately kept herself up, merely waiting two hours in bed after her father's visit. Hell doesn't have a daytime-nighttime system. Everyone just does whatever they want whenever they want. However, Charlie was typically adamant about her sleep schedule, but certainly not tonight.   
Even if she did try to sleep, she knew she wouldn't be able to.   
The situation at hand had her more nervous than she's ever been in her life.   
  
She knew she couldn't hide anything from her father before long.   
Charlie went to stand up to get out of bed, only to grunt and keel over, falling onto her knees with a thud.   
She hugged herself tight, desperately clawing her back in pain.   
She tried to muffle a scream, but she could only seem to cut its strength in half, for the pain was too great.   
  
Sharp, dark red horns protruded from her head, her eyes now bloody red, her claws sharp and precise.   
With one heavy slice, the back of her dress was torn apart. Out burst two fluffy white wings, pristine and elegant. Dare say...angelic.   
Charlie's horns retracted along with her claws. Her forehead pressed into the floor as she tried to breathe.   
All was quiet in her room, aside from her heavy panting.   
But she swore all of Hell froze over when she heard a light switch flick on.   
  
Her eyes went wide, arms unlatching themselves from her person, and her head shot up to meet face to face with her father.   
No. No no no. This was not supposed to happen. She didn't ask to be born. She didn't ask for any of this.   
She's supposed to be a demon, the princess of Hell.   
She took so much after her father. His blonde curly hair, his sharp and hyper smile. Rosy cheeks and such enrapturing demeanor.   
Her horns and beauty were from her mother of course.   
But she had hoped it would all stop there.   
  
She's heard the stories. Her father, Lucifer, an angel of light. Fallen down-under for his grave sins. Clipped of his wings, tainted black once his purity faded.   
All of Hell would shun and laugh at her. She would disgrace her family name, the Magnes will be forever bothered over this. The people would be merciless.   
But all of that was nothing....nothing compared to the wrath of her own parents. 

 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked to her father in frightened guilt. Her wings were frozen in the air, unable to retract. There was no going back. Her secret was out. 

 

Lucifer’s eyes were wide, his mouth gawking, and his hand yet still lingered by the light switch. 

His eyes had fallen upon the pure white feathers attached to his daughter’s back. The wings were new, and yet the healthiest and cleanest he has ever seen. 

Lucifer snapped out of his daze when he heard soft sobs on the ground in front of him. 

“D-Daddy…” Charlie’s eyes were red, tears scorching down her cheeks like they burned. 

“Daddy…I….I’m s-“ 

“SO PROUD OF YOU!”  

 

Charlie straightened up, jolting from the sudden outburst from her father. She shielded her face with her arms, not bearing to see the look of distaste on her father’s face any long-

….Wait…what? 

Her arms dropped, and her wings seemed to lower. 

Her father was smiling. A true smile, not a hint of malice or disappointment in his expression. 

“Wings?! You sprouted your wings?! I’m so proud of you, Charlie! Unbelievable!” 

Charlie was flabbergasted, watching as her father pranced around her; caressing her soft wings with such care and delight. 

 

“And…white wings? White wings of all things? Why, I’ve never seen such pristine purity before…these could blend in right with cold snow!”

Lucifer hugged them, his face nuzzling into their warmth. “Oh, they are so soft…just wait until your mother feels them, she will be so impressed.” 

Charlie looked up to her dad, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

“Y…you’re not mad?” 

Lucifer’s smile turned into a surprised frown. 

“Mad? Darling why would I ever be mad at this?” 

Charlie looked to her carpeted floor in shame. “…but…they’re…they’re angel wings, dad.. and they’re not…they’re not black like yours were…” 

 

Lucifer rose an eyebrow, and stepped a few feet back from his distraught daughter. 

“Were, you say?” 

Without a second more, sharp black wings whipped outward from the king of Hell’s back. They stretched out, flapping twice, swirling Charlie’s hair into the air. 

Lucifer smiled cheekily. “Who ever told you they were clipped, darling?” 

Charlie pointed at his wings, her mouth agape, no words dared to slip out. 

Lucifer kneeled down in front of Charlie, and he gently placed his hands against her cheeks. 

 

“Charlie, my dear, I could never hate you for this. Dear lord, I had no idea THIS was what you were hiding from me! And for weeks, no less! What a secret! I’m very sad you thought I would shame you for this.” 

Charlie shook her head, more tears spilling from her eyes. “But dad-! Hell…all of Hell would think…I mean…me? A demon princess… with wings of an angel? What would they think? I’m just a disappointment to this family, an abomination!” 

 

“Do you think I’m an abomination, Charlie?” Came Lucifer’s level voice. 

Charlie opened her eyes, and truly looked at her father. “…No.” 

“I may be a fallen angel. I rule those who have done unspeakable things. I have committed sin upon sin against God in heaven.” 

He paused, his eyes softening as he stared at Charlie. 

“And yet, when my daughter was born, I was so excited. So happy. I thought, she could be whoever she wants to be, and I will support her. And now, you sprouted your wings… holy, clean, and strong… you’ve always been so kind and positive despite where you were born, despite the people you are surrounded with…. your will is so strong to love and forgive. You are a child born of two demons, and yet not even God himself could deny your angelic nature. Darling, how could I NOT be proud? I could never ask you to be anyone but you.” 

 

“And to HELL with Hell. They answer to me. They can laugh or shun all they want, but our power will always surpass them. No one will dare disrespect my daughter as long as I’m around.” 

Charlie finally smiled for the first time in many months. She latched onto her dad and squeezed him with all her might. 

He laughed and squeezed her back lovingly. 

After they parted, Charlie sniffled, and quickly wiped all her tears away. 

A gloved hand appeared before her, Lucifer offering a polite bow. She laughed, took his hand with hers, and allowed him to pull her off the ground. 

 

Lucifer smiled once more, opening the Balcony doors and fluttered up onto the railing, black feathers falling from his outstretched wings. 

“My dear Charlie, would you allow me the pleasure of flying with my daughter?” 

Charlie gasped in surprise, her wings fluttering in anticipation and nervousness. “I- I haven’t actually FLOWN these things yet, dad!” 

Lucifer shook his head in amusement. “Do not worry, love. I shall teach you. This old man still has some tricks to teach you!” 

Charlie rolled her eyes with a smile. She hopped up onto the railing next to her father, struggling to keep her balance. 

 

She heard a mad giggle beside her, and looked over to see her dad practically buzzing with excitement. “Oh, my daughter’s first flight! With her dad! I’m so excited.” 

“Daddy, compose yourself! Remember you’re supposed to be teaching me to fly, not cheer me on from the sidelines!” Charlie countered, her face flushed a bright red. 

Lucifer smiled wide, and took Charlie’s hand in his. Slowly she felt her feet leave the ground. She was gently being lifted, all the world so small below her as she simply floated in the air with her dad. 

Her smile grew until she laughed, breathless at the sensation of flight. 

 

All of Hell’s news reported two winged beings in the sky later that day. A fallen black-winged demon, dancing with a pure white-winged angel of heaven. No one had ever seen anything like it. Some questioned if it really happened at all. But many nights after that, they seemed to take to the skies day after day yet again. Many citizens of Hell actually loved the free air show, and even clapped after amazing swoops and dives on display. 

Perhaps Hell wasn't as bad after all.

 

~End 

**Author's Note:**

> Very excited for Hazbin Hotel, I can't wait to see the Magne family interact.... (if ever) , but from the background pictures in the Hotel, I can gather Charlie has a great relationship with her father, and I can only hope we get more of these in the future!


End file.
